1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera corresponding a blur, and more particularly to a digital camera corresponding the blur that is capable of determining an exposure condition in response to respective causes such as a shake of the camera and a blur of a subject without using a sensor for detecting the blur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increased in a recent digital camera having a large magnification of a photographic lens. With this large magnification, there have been seen many blurred photographic images by handshake. As means for preventing the blurred photographic image by such handshake, the following various means have been proposed.
As means for detecting a camera shake, there has been proposed means for detecting a blur amount of the camera by installing an angular speed detecting sensor in the camera (see JP0357752, Page 2 in the specification, FIG. 2)
Moreover, there has been proposed means for protecting the blur by changing an exposure condition with speed for depressing a shutter release button (JP03063801, FIG. 1).
Furthermore, there has been proposed means for changing an exposure condition by detecting the motion of the photographed subject from two images obtained by the twice exposure (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2001-103366, FIG. 1).
However, the invention disclosed in JP0357752 requires another sensor, so that a cost is increased. The invention disclosed in JP03063801 adopts the means for depressing a shutter release bottom as an alternative characteristic of blur, so that it is hard to say that the blur is precisely detected.
When the shake of camera or a blur of a subject is detected, it is preferable to adjust an exposure condition corresponding to respective causes; however, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent-Laid Open 2001-103366 treats the camera shake and the subject blur as the same blur, and can not distinguish the camera shake and the subject blur.